


Changes

by Onxy_Black



Series: Red and Black [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Coming of Age, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, i finally wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onxy_Black/pseuds/Onxy_Black
Summary: Eight has adapted to the surface quite well, too well, in fact. She stayed with Marina and Pearl, had her needs taken care off, everything, everything was smooth sailing. But well, she didn't like it. It was all too good, and she didn't deserve it.So what better way to change than to move out? To let her be independent, and for Marina and Pearl to have their lives back to as they were before she came along. Win-Win, right?Except that life wasn't all that smooth sailing after all, and boy, when it rains, it pours.Join Agent Eight in a coming-of-age story, as she grows and matures. Throw in a genius, a pair of good friends, some connections and two overbearing and overreacting guardians as Eight tries to find her way in life on the surface.---This work takes place after the events of Dark before the Dawn and Fragments. It is the third work of the series 'Red and Black' which the author considers to be the main 'storyline' of their works.





	1. The decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my ... next work.
> 
> But yeah! This is the third installment to my 'Red and Black' series, which is meant to be the main plot points of my works, while my other series, 'Colours on a pallet' is more towards short stories on individual characters. Ahaha, its complicated... not to mention I have a couple of random non-series works lying around. Like that one time where I wrote some rather questionable content, Ahahaha...
> 
> Well, anyways, let's put all that behind, cause its about Changes now! I wanted to try writing angst at last, so here we are! So no shit, there's going to be angst in this work, primarily involving Agent 8, though don't worry, she's not alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

Eight blew out a deep breath, looking straight ahead at her reflection in the mirror.

A determined, independent, responsible octoling stared back at her. _At least she hoped that was how she was coming off._

Eight stared ahead at herself, and drew another deep breath.

_Cod. Why was this so hard?_

_She had been through the terrors of the deep sea metro, died and respawned again and again at the dreaded Girl Power Station, nearly been blended alive, yet was now chickening out on something so simple._

All she needed to do, was tell Marina and Pearl that she wanted to move out.

_That's that. It was simple, so then why was she so jittery, so... hesitant?_

Eight clenched her fists, feeling her claws dig into the palm of her hand.

_Get a grip, look forward to your objective, _the soldiering part of her mind kicked in, urging her onwards. While she didn't quite have wonderful memories about her time with the octarians, she would, at least be grateful to the lessons and attitudes they taught her.

_That's right, she could do this, heck to overthinking about the whole thing, just press ahead. _

_She would ask Marina and Pearl, and she would be independent at last. Though, more importantly, Marina and Pearl would no longer be chained down by her presence, and could continue living their lives as they were before she came along. _

She was grateful, grateful for everything Marina and Pearl had done for her, but she didn't want to be a burden to them anymore.

She was being supplied for, taken care of, and she gave nothing in return. Instead, she took up space, came between the precious time Marina and Pearl had, and was generally what she considered to be a freeloader.

_The feeling was unpleasant._ So she decided, it was time to move out into the world. _She would make her own living, heck, Charger, Blaster and Octoshot were living by themselves. _

Eight blinked as the three names crossed her mind.

She had promised to go shopping with them for a phone, that was certainly something she had to do. _Maybe after she sort herself out first, when she was at their level. That's right, now she was nothing but a rich spoilt brat while they were hardworking honest teens. _

_Once she was cut off from the grandeur of Marina and Pearl, she would be the same as them, having to work for a living, to pay for accommodation, to pay taxes.... _

Eight smiled. _She would do it, she could do it. _

Eight turned and headed out of her room, sending a long since completed text from for phone into the group chat she had with her two hostress.

'Marina, Pearl, there something I would like to talk about. Could we meet in the living room in 5 minutes? Thanks, Eight'

* * *

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. NEVER." Marina declared.

Marina's mouth was set in a thin line, a frown on her forehead as she sat with arms crossed.

"Reena..." Pearl said from the side, where she sat as well.

"Pearl! You can't be serious? Eight... Eight needs to stay with us!" Marina turned and said, gasping slightly.

"Reena, wait a moment now. It’s not like I'm keen on the idea either, but you got to let..." Pearl began, but was quickly cut off by Marina.

"That's right! See? It's not safe out there! What about money? Housing? Food? Have you considered that? How are we supposed to take care of Eight then?" Marina was ranting now, as she clenched her beak in finality and huffed, leaning back into the chair.

"No is No."

"Reena..."

Eight watched in silence from the opposite where she sat.

Her legs were closed together, and her hands clenched on top of them.

Her fangs bit her lower beak, as she watched her two foster parents go back and forth, almost as if she wasn't there.

_It wasn't looking good, her prospects of moving out, they were. Then again, that was pretty obvious now, right? _

Eight's eyes darted to and fro between Marina and Pearl. _Why? Why were they so against the idea? Well, Pearl seemed willing to give her a try, but Marina.... _Eight winced._ Why? _

_Maybe they lacked confidence in her? But what about all her feats underground? She had survived good herself there. Sure, there was the captain, but still, Marina and Pearl had guided, and approved of her taking those tests. Tests that had killed her multiple times before (she respawned, of course). _

_So why then?_ Eight didn't understand. _She had thought Pearl would be the harder one to persuade, since Marina had been a fellow escapee from the domes herself, and would understand change. Yet it seemed everything was the opposite, and Eight didn't understand it. _

"Erm..." Eight began, softly, but the duo in front immediately stopped and focused on her.

"Ah... Erm. Marina, Pearl, I'm glad you are concerned, but there's no need to. I'm able to take care of myself, I mean, there's the three other octolings here that I told you about the other day, right? They are living by themselves too..." Eight continued, pressing through the silence.

Pearl opened her beak to say something, but stopped at Marina's raised hand.

"Identification number 9678, 8132, 9756, part of elite octoling squad, Tako battalion, under command of DJ Octavio. There's no way I am letting you take example from those three," Marina retorted, as she listed off the data expressionlessly.

"Wha... what? Don't call them that! The... They are freed by the song too!" Eight gasped, shocked Marina would be so cold to her own fellow kind.

"True... but there is no way to confirm it. Moreover, these three octolings specifically came into contact with the agents in battle before, managing to hurt agent 4! They are dangerous!" Marina raised her voice, body tensing as she spoke.

"What...? How did you... Nevermind, but they are good now! Three backs them up!" Eight shouted back in return, not caring anymore. She couldn't stand her friends being insulted as they were, even by Marina.

"Three? Agent 3? She... she is a menace! Don't tell me you don't know about she had done!" Marina screamed.

"Hah?! Three is my friend!" Eight hollered back, standing up and stamping her foot.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!"

"..." Silence reigned in the room, as it seemed Marina's statement echoed around again and again.

"Wha..." Eight mumbled in shock, as her body shook.

"Charger, Blaster, Octoshot, was it? They are one member short now, no? Wonder who the last member was? You! You were their captain, their first captain! And you led the splatoon to kill Agent 3! You failed, and ended up separated from them before hearing the Calamari Inkantation two years ago! That's you!" Marina finished, looking Eight straight in her eyes.

Time seemed to screech to a stop.

Marina's eyes widened, as she shakily raised her hands to cover her mouth.

"I... I... No.... I didn't mean to say.... No... I...." Marina stammered, before collapsing, knees folding inwards.

"Reena!" Pearl shouted, drawing attention to herself.

Eight mouthed the words Marina just said, as her gaze turned towards Pearl.

She stared ahead in a daze.

Slowly, so ever slowly, a feeling began forming in her. _It was similar to before, she had felt it once, but this time it was different. It was more intense._

"I NEED to listen to you? My friends are DANGEROUS? And... and... you never meant to tell me anything about my past? Even though I ASKED you? Well I guess you don't care, then? All you want is to control me, just like one of your machines. Machines you made for the octarians. Well, how do I know you been freed from your brainwashing? Huh? Cause you aren't acting very much like you are! You... you are just..." Eight started softly, but her voice slowly started increasing in volume along the way.

She was shaking, trembling as she switched views to stare at Marina.

She was vaguely aware she was crying, she didn't care. It just impeded her speech.

_Ah, screw it all, why did she bother?_

Eight screamed. It was a primal scream, raw with emotion and pain. She screamed in anger, before turning and dashing for the stairs.

"Eight!" Pearl shouted, leaping from her place to stop her.

Pearl was fast. But Eight was faster, and had technique, easily avoiding her grasp.

Eight dashed up the stairs, two steps at a time, disappearing out of the duo's sight within seconds.

Moments later, a bang reverberated through the house, which was impressive in itself given the relative size of the house and distance of Eight's room from where they are.

Pearl sighed, and turned to look at Marina, now on the floor and shaking in a heap of sobbing herself.

_What. A. Mess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And oh dear me! What a way to start the fic off! Well, I'm not beating around the bush here, it's angst, and there's going to be angst, so yea.
> 
> But other than that, I finally managed to flush out more character and worldbuilding to this universe of mine. Primarily the references to the pre-Kamabo Eight vs Agent 3 fight. It was stated in Octo Expansion that Pre-Kamabo Eight fought Agent 3 two year ago... which meant the events of Splatoon 1 campaign mode. I reckoned Eight and her team had fought Three, lost and gotten separated, and Eight ended up hearing the Calamari Inkatation of the Agent 3 and DJ Octavio boss battle. And just to clear things up, Eight remained with the octarians even after being freed, only fleeing slightly before the events of Dark before the Dawn, where she encountered Three, again (what luck) and the whole Kamabo incident took place. At least, that's my current headcanon, subject to change. Did I miss any plot points?
> 
> Also... well Marina, oh Marina. Ok did I just make you guys and gals hate me for my portrayal of her? I really like Pearl and Marina, but well.. they aren't perfect. Marina is pretty scarred herself, and is well... overprotective. Ah, unto Charger, Blaster and Octoshot... I had a plot point in Fragments about Eight asking, but never getting a reply from Marina about her previous life. So here it is, Marina had found out long time ago, but never told Eight. Well, for bad or worse, she knows now.
> 
> Ara, its only the first chapter, but there's more to come. I hope everysquid's is ready, cause its going to be a ride! As tagged, its a coming of age story (at least, that's what I hope to achieve), where Eight is able to grow out of her shell, and develop as a character.
> 
> As usual, feedback is loved and appreciated, I would reply to every comment when I can.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	2. Anger filled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represents thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

**About 2 weeks ago**

"Eight. Do you understand what happened?" Marina began, slowly.

The three of them, Marina, Eight and Pearl were seated around one of the many tables within Pearl's mansion House.

It was just about after Eight pressed her emergency locator, prior to getting lost.

Marina and Pearl had shown up in the helicopter, security inklings and all, panicked out of their minds.

Seeing Eight unharmed had calmed them down. Then the lecturing began. Which was now. And it sucked, for Eight, at least.

"Yes..." Eight mumbled, bowing her head.

_It was her fault, she had caused Marina and Pearl to panic without reason, giving them a false scare of their lives. Not to mention the nuisance she had caused with the whole deal of the helicopter and the security inklings. _

_Ok, maybe that wasn't her fault more than it was Marina and Pearl overreacting. But still, they wouldn't have overreacted if she didn't mess up. _

"Good. Now, we want you to know we aren't angry, just a little annoyed. But it's fine," Marina said, while Pearl nodded curtly from the side.

"So! Me and Reena came up with a set of ground rules"

"First, you need to be within our view of sight when we are outside."

Eight nodded, _that made sense._

"Second, you need to call us whenever you are going anywhere, and call us again when you are coming back. We will teach you how to use the phone later."

Eight nodded again, _it was a tad annoying, but it made sense. Information had to be shared. That and, as embarrassing as it sounded, yes, she didn’t know how to use her phone._

"Third, you can only go out with squids we approve of."

Eight frowned a little at that. _Was she not trustable to pick her own friends? Well, for now she only knew the agents, particularly agent 4, Shelly._

"Last but not least, for the next two weeks, you aren't allowed to leave the house grounds."

Eight blinked. _That wasn't fair, why? Sure, she made a mistake, but to forcefully keep her in a place for two weeks? That wasn't fair, who gave Marina and Pearl the right to decide what she did in the first place? _

A prickling sensation formed in the pit of her stomach, like an itch she couldn't scratch. It grew, crawling up, building pressure.

"That's not fair..." Eight said slowly, frowning slightly.

"Now then, you made the mistake, right? So we get to decide..." Pearl began, and droned on, but Eight’s attention had cut out by that point.

_She heard the same speech before, back in the domes, others getting to decide everything. And those decisions always led to the deaths of soldiers like her. _

_It wasn't fair. No, it wasn't. _

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Words burst forth from Eight's beak, a flood before she could control them, "YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET TO DECIDE!"

Silence filled the room, both Marina and Pearl were looking at her with their beaks open.

Eight covered her beak with a hand, _what? She had... said all that. She had raised her voice, and gotten... what was it called? 'angry'? Yea, she gotten angry. That was a first. _

_Ah. _

"Ah! I... I.... I'm sorry! I... I don't know what....I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!" Eight rapidly apologized, bowing her head up and down repeatedly.

_She really didn't know what had taken hold of her, everything had happened in a blur. _

"No... you are right. We... we been too controlling as well," Pearl began, raising her voice to break through Eight's nonstop apologies.

"I... we... are sorry, Eight. I... I get where you are coming from... and we are sorry," Marina joined in, bowing her head as well.

"I... we promise to watch out... to not do something like this again. We hope you can forgive..." Pearl exchanged solemn glances with Marina as she began, but was quickly cut off by Eight, who tackled them both in a hug.

"Yesh! I forphive! I... I am sorryth too!" Eight sniffed, as she held back tears.

Eight felt them return the hug, and she smiled.

The three of them stayed that way for a bit, just the three of them.

* * *

_It was sweet. Was. _

"To not do something like this again..." Eight mumbled into her tear stained pillow.

_Lies. It was all a lie. _

_They never cared. They never bothered to change. They did it again. _

_It was their fault, so then why? Why was she so.... what was even the word for it...? She didn't know. But she didn't like the way she was feeling. _

Eight looked up from her pillow, hugging it to her chest.

_A prisoner, was that what she was to be? She was to stay here forever, under the 'watchful' eyes of her guardians, always following instructions. Always being a good girl. _

_She had enough of being a good girl. Good girls didn't get to make friends without approval, good girls didn't get to be independent, good girls only could follow commands. _

_Time to be bad. _

Eight rose, a glint in her eyes.

_Time to be bad. _

_And bad girls could do whatever they wanted, just like leaving home. No, not home, yet calling it a prison was a bit too much, but... well... whatever. _

Eight had made up her mind. She moved quickly, grabbing her bag and throwing in a couple pairs of clothes and essentials.

She was done within a matter of minutes, finishing off by zipping up and slinging the bag over her back.

Next, a means of escape. _Now, it wasn't too hard, she had a window. It was on the second floor, but she was more than capable of taking a leap of this height, that or she could just drop in octopus form to the ground. _

Eight opened the window, breathing in the cool night air.

As she propped herself onto the ledge, she gave one last look to her room.

It was weird, seeing her room from this perspective. She almost turned back and returned, but stopped herself. _No, she wasn't going back, not anymore._

Eight leapt, somersaulting and twisting mid-air, before landing in a soundless crouch.

She didn't turn back this time, and made straight ahead, out of the mansion grounds.

_There would be guards, but they were of little hindrance—she could easily get past security of this level. _

And so she made into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.... And here it is! Eight leaves her home!
> 
> Well, there's quite a bit rather solo monologue from Eight's perspective this chapter. I started off with a bit of a flashback, a little callback to my other work 'Fragments'. I did have a little reference in there that Eight had a mini anger moment, but never elaborated on it, cause it wasn't quite time yet. But now it is, at last.
> 
> Marina, Pearl, Eight are all good people, but as with all characters, are flawed in certain ways, hence having mess ups and mistakes. So if you feel the actions they are taking suck or are stupid, remember I'm trying to create them as 'real' feeling characters as well, and they may make rash or stupid decisions, much like how real people do in real life.
> 
> But that's about it from me. I do hope everyone is enjoying the work, do leave feedback on anything, it would be greatly appreciated and loved.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	3. A new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

"Remind me, how exactly does this pertain to my job again?" Zero droned, crawling a hand down the side of his face.

"Taking care of fellow agents is the responsibility of every agent," Captain Cuttlefish stated simply, gesturing to Eight, "Now then, don't make it harder for our young friend here anymore than it is, yes?"

Zero scowled once more, before rolling his eyes and nodding.

"It’s late. I'll get you a place to sleep. I can more or less guess what's happening, but explain it all tomorrow or something," Zero half grumbled, as he signalled for Eight to follow.

"Ah! Yes! Thank... thank you!" Eight pipped up, before following.

"Zero, take good care of her!" Cuttlefish said as they parted, with Zero waving in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Annnnd here we are, my lab and your temporary home for now. Give me a sec to set up your bunk. Throw your stuff.... anywhere," Zero half-heartedly introduced as they entered the lab.

Eight looked around.

Weird looking items were scattered around, and Eight realized after a moment they were tools. What seemed to be weapons hung along the wall, except they were all weapons she never seen before. Papers were strewn around, some tacked to the wall, others in rough stacks, and others more scattered on the ground. Finally, set of monitors and screens occupied one side of the room, and they were currently powered on.

Eight found herself drawn to the light, as she unconsciously stepped closer.

An inkling female was displayed on the screen. For a moment Eight almost turned away, afraid that it was_... ah... personal material for Zero._ But then she realized the female inkling was wearing some rather familiar clothing.

She looked closer; the female inkling was smiling gently in the picture, shoulder length sky blue tentacles hanging alongside her face.

But what was important was her outfit. It was similar, extremely similar to the agent outfit, specifically agent 0's outfit.

A long black coat with red stripes, and the glowing headphones. It was slightly different, but still was more or less similar_. Around 80%,_ Eight reckoned.

"DON'T" Zero sounded from behind her, sharply.

Eight snapped away, tearing her eyes away from the picture.

"Don't look," Zero repeated, but in a gentler voice this time.

Zero brushed past her, and tapped a few keys on the monitors, causing them to black out.

"I set up your bed over there, come," Zero announced matter of factly, as if nothing had happened before.

Eight didn't press him, she was an unannounced guest after all. _Still, she knew whoever that squid was, she was someone precious to Zero._

Eight followed Zero past the corner, and saw a futon and some pillows laid out on the floor.

Zero gestured to the bedding, shrugging apologetically.

"Sorry, that's all I have."

"No... no! It's fine, thank you!" Eight replied. She was glad Zero was willing, albeit rather reluctantly, to take her in for the night.

_It was.... 1.26 am in the morning. Cod, that was a rather inconvenient time, no wonder Zero was rather cranky,_ Eight mused as she gave a quick peck at her phone.

"Ah. There's wall plugs around, if you want to charge your phone. I got cables too.... somewhere...." Zero began, rubbing his neck as he gestured vaguely with his other hand.

"That's fine! I got my own cable, thank you!"

Zero nodded.

"Eight," Zero began, as he leaned against a shelf.

"Ye.. Yes?!" Eight replied, biting her lower beak slightly.

"Ahhh. Relax... no need to be so serious."

"Oh. Ah, ok?"

"Eight, I can't say I know exactly what happened, but I can guess. Just let me say one thing?" Zero paused, and looked at Eight straight in her eyes.

Inkling and octoling gazes met, and Eight saw pain and regret in Zero's eyes.

"Treasure your home, Eight. Treasure your... family. Don't... don't lose it, don't lose th.... them," Zero choked a little towards the end, turning away quickly.

Eight looked on mutely.

"..."

"Get some sleep, it's late," Zero mumbled with his back still turned, before walking off without a word more.

Eight watched him go. _He was right, it was late, she should get some sleep_.

Suddenly, everything seemed to come crashing down on her. Exhaustion gripped her body like a vice, as she collapsed onto the futon. Thoughts whirled through her mind, but they were all background noise. She didn't care anymore.

Sleep was dragging her off into unconsciousness, and she let it be.

_The bed was soft. _

* * *

"Eight? Eight... I'm... I'm sorry Eight... I... I'm.... sor... sorry... so sorry... Eight.... please..."

Pearl found Marina kneeling outside Eight's room, sobbing and knocking feebly, muttering and mumbling in the morning.

Pearl had woken up after a rather restless night herself, and found Marina gone. Following that, she had headed over to Eight's room, where as she correctly guessed, was Marina.

_Marina looked pathetic._ Pearl didn't want to sound insulting, but it was true. She loved her all the same, but now wasn't about their feelings, it was about Eight.

_They messed up, really messed up, big time. Ok, maybe it was more of Marina's mess up this time, but parents had to bear the blame together now, right? _

Some part of her was excited at the thought of her and Marina being parents, but she squashed the thought. _Eight, it was about Eight now._

"Reena. She's gone," Pearl announced her presence as she walked over.

"Pearlie... wha... what do you mean?" Marina turned slightly, and Cod was she a mess.

Pearl sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"It... it would be what I'll have done. Run away from home. And given she's not answering.... I'm guessing she did exactly that."

"N... NO?! Eight? EIGHT! PLEASE NO, I'M SORRY!" Marina shouted in panic, as she tried the doorknob.

The knob twisted, and the door opened under her weight.

Marina landed rather unceremoniously, tumbling into the room.

Pearl winced, and followed her in. Marina was a straight up genius and all, but when it came to it, she couldn't maintain her composure when someone she loved was involved.

_Heck, she had been perfectly composed, ok, mostly composed with the whole statue of death incident. Now though, she was acting like a panicked parent who just lost their only beloved child. _

_Well, the description wasn't that far off. Only problem was that neither of them knew jack shit about parenting, hence why they were in this situation to being with. _

"Pearlie... She's.... she's gone... it’s my fault..." Marina was on her knees, clutching at the carpeted floor.

"Marina, listen to me. Yes, it's your fault, it's my fault, it's our fault. We aren't cut out for this, not after making the same damned mistake twice. So we can blame ourselves later, but for now, we need to find Eight," Pearl said.

Marina was silent.

Then slowly, she drew a breath, steadying herself.

After a moment, she stood, wiping at her face.

"Ye.. yes. Eight, we need to find Eight," Marina breathed, still slightly shaky.

"That's the spirit. Now, let's head for downtown Inkopolis first," Pearl began, before a thought hit her.

Pearl froze in place.

_Oh shit. She forgot, and was pretty sure Marina forgot as well. Shiiiiiittt! _

_Time. What was the time?! _

'6.46am' a quick glance at her phone gave her the information.

_There was still time, but it would be extremely rushed. But could they even...? _

"Pearl? What's wrong?" Marina asked, looking at Pearl, rooted in spot.

Pearl lifted her head, and returned the gaze with dread in her eyes.

"Marina. We have to work today, it’s a Monday," Pearl said the words even though she herself didn't want to hear them.

"And we can't take leave, not after all the recent fiascos we been through..." Pearl continued, almost hating herself for even having to say that.

_They could get fired. Like, it was a legit possibility, not like they needed the money. But... what about the fans, what about the turfers who looked for the information on the daily stages? _

Pearl and Marina silently exchanged gazes as they processed the information, before both spurred into action, as if of the same mind.

Eight was the most important person to them now, but they couldn't just trod over everyone else either.

* * *

"... And that's concludes the daily rotation stages! What a lineup!" Pearl exclaimed, from her seat in the studio.

"Indeed, yet another fresh start to the week!" Marina replied with a smile from her DJ booth.

"Right, now, a special announcement!" Pearl said, ignoring the questioning looks the camera crew and studio staff were giving her.

"That's right, a special announcement from us," Marina nodded, earning more frowns and beak dropping from the backstage staff.

"Eight. If you're watching this, we are sorry. But we can't come get you yet, we promise we will be ther--" Pearl began, but was cut off halfway.

"CUT!" The director shouted, and the camera quickly shut off, the screen showing the broadcast outside flickering off as well.

"What are you thinking? This isn't your personal talk show!" The director hissed at them.

_Well, that's that. _

Off the Hook exchanged nervous glances, and swallowed.

_Time to face the music now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... whew. There's quite alot that happened this chapter!
> 
> The genius finally appears, yay! My OC of Agent 0 finally returns. I swear, he's going to have a more important role in this work than that in Fragments. For one, we got a bit more on Zero's backstory again. I've been teasing that since, like, forever... ever since my first work, actually.
> 
> Also, he's tired. So don't be too hard on him for not being a prefect host. Like, someone shows up unannounced at your house 1am in the morning... well... Zero is a person too, he's going to be annoyed and physically tired as well. Still, that's some interesting advice from him to Eight now, huh. Ever wonder why he would tell her that? hmm. I wonder. I wonder. Heh.
> 
> Ok, I swear I would get around to Zero's backstory... eventually. But if there's actual interest for it, it may be sooner...
> 
> Right! Next! Pearl and Marina... Oh dear... Marina's an utter mess. Do keep in mind she is actually younger than Pearl, despite her, ah, physical difference from Pearl. (height, I'm talking about her height, what did you think?) So yea, that's why Pearl is generally more mature and composed, though Marina gets there at the end as well.
> 
> As for the ending of the chapter, well, I honestly (almost) forgot about Pearl's and Marina's jobs as newscasters. So.... Yea. I didn't, in the end, and managed to incorporate this plot point into the story. Ahahahaha...
> 
> Well, as always, feedback is loved and appreciated. I would reply to every comment when I can.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	4. One after another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

"Well, that explains a lot," Three commented, arms crossed as she leaned against a pillar.

"Eh? It does? What does?" Shelly turned, looking in confusion at her fellow agent.

"..." Three stared at her for a good 10 seconds, before replying, "Eight. Eight got into some argument with our dear newscasters over there," Three paused to jerk her head towards the studio, continuing, "They couldn't find her, hence the message, and hence why she's not here yet."

"Oh... So… we...?" Shelly began, raising an eyebrow in a question.

"... We look for her, I got an idea where to start." Three mumbled, before kicking off the pillar.

Shelly nodded in assent, _that made sense._

_Still, what had Eight gotten herself into? Eight was supposed to join them for some games today, but hadn't shown up for over an hour past their appointed time. _

Just as they were beginning to panic, the news, along with the truncated message from Pearl and Marina had come on.

From there, Three had managed to come to the current conclusion, which actually made alot of sense. _Truly, Three's experience was notable here._

_Well, time to begin looking for Eight,_ Shelly frowned slightly, she hoped it was nothing bad.

* * *

"Eight. Wak--ah. Good morning," Zero turned the corner, about to call Eight awake, only to see the octoling in question was already up.

"Ah. Good morning, Sir," Eight squeaked slightly from the floor, where she was currently trying to fold the futon.

"..."

"Just call me Zero, I told you there no need to be so serious. Leave the bedding, I'll take care of it. More importantly, breakfast is ready," Zero said, before yawning and stretching.

He turned before getting an answer, trusting in Eight to follow.

And follow she did, getting up and scrambling after the older squid.

"Salmon Onigri, and pickled plums, with a side of assorted fresh fruits," Zero pointed to the table where he had cleared an area for them to eat.

The food was plated simply, yet somehow carried a certain charm. _A homemade charm._

_Wait,_ Eight looked around, _and sure enough, tucked away in the far corner of the room was a small kitchen she hadn't noticed the night before. Which meant.... _

"You can cook?" Eight asked.

"..." Zero stared at her in silence, giving her a look.

"... Yes, I can cook," Zero eventually broke the silence with his reply, "Come, eat up. There something you need to see afterwards."

"... Ok? Thank you for the food," Eight clapped her hands together in thanks, before grabbing for an onigiri and biting in.

_Oh Cod, it was delicious. _

* * *

"Eight. If you're watching this, we are sorry. But we can't come get you yet, we promise we will be ther--" Pearl was still talking when the transmission cut off, fading into black.

"So, I think it’s time for an explanation?" Zero directed towards Eight.

After breakfast and cleaning up, he showed Eight a recording of the morning news she had missed.

"I... yes. An explanation. Yes..." Eight mumbled, alternating between looking at the ground and the dark television screen.

Eight took a deep breath, and let it all out.

She spoke, and told Zero of everything that had lead up to her current situation.

Zero listened in mute silence, expressionless throughout.

"Hmm. Well, that's not as bad as I thought," Zero hummed in thought out loud at the end.

_What?_ Eight frowned. _All that wasn't bad? But... but..._

"You may disagree, but at the end of it all, you all can still reconcile," Zero said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Yes, they were in the wrong, but, for running away, you too are in the wrong for not confronting your problems head on," Zero droned, as he looked into her eyes.

"That's just making it all worse," he added, before snapping his wrist up and looking at the time.

"Nn... It has been two hours plus.... I reckon that... Four hours...." Zero began mumbling, and strolled away, leaving Eight with her thoughts.

And Eight thought.

_Perhaps Zero was right, it wasn't all that bad. Perhaps she had been too blinded by anger and had made some rather rash decisions. _

_Zero, he must have had experienced something similar in the past, he had hinted that much, at least. Maybe she could ask him for further advice... _

Eight got up, and followed after Zero. She rounded the corner, and stopped, seeing Zero on the phone.

"Yes... It would be most helpful to my cause, yes.... Ah, yes, appropriate funds will be relocated under damages to your account... Yes... Please do.... Wonderful, nice doing busines--ah, excuse me, nice talking to you now, Sir."

Zero ended the call, looking up at Eight with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Oh! Erm well, I was hoping for some advice on the matter I'm in. How can.. is it possible to... for me and them to... make up...?" Eight stammered throughout, not meeting Zero's glance, feeling slightly guilty now.

"Hmm. Certainly, yes. My advice huh? Sit tight, the gears have already began turning," Zero said, all the whole with a smile on his face.

A beep sounded from his wrist, and he tapped at the device strapped there, before making for the door.

"Now, it seems some of the pieces are already falling in place," he spoke, as he slid across the room, and opened the door, sending Shelly tumbling in.

"Woah!" Shelly gasped in shock, before righting herself and standing up.

"Agent 3, agent 4. Welcome," Zero drawled, and held the door open for Three, as she walked in behind Shelly.

"Agent 0," Three greeted him curtly, before her eyes fell on Eight.

"Eight. Ah, what a relief," Three smiled, expression loosening as she made her way over.

"Eight? Oh, Eight! There you are, had us worried!" Shelly exclaimed, as she jogged over as well.

"Three? Shelly? What... what are your...?" Eight gasped in shock, mouth gaping as she struggled to comprehend the events unfolding.

"You didn't show up for our meeting, and we got worried. Then we saw the broadcast, and Three had the idea to look for you here," Shelly explained, and Three nodded as she started patting down Eight, and looking at her closely.

"Oh! I.. I.. I'm sorry, I forgot... wha... Three?!?" Eight started apologising, but lost it when Three started lifting her shirt.

"Oh, sorry. Just checking, but did the perv---ahem, did Zero do anything to you? Answer me honestly," Three asked with a serious tone, as she locked eyes with Eight.

"Eh? Nothing? He cooked breakfast, and updated me on the situation..." Eight explained.

Three and Shelly shared a look, before turning and looking at Zero.

"You can cook?" they asked as one in union.

"..." Zero stared at them, much like how he had looked at Eight after getting the same question before.

"... Yes, I can cook. Now, can we move on? Eight needs help here, yes?" Zero rolled his eyes as he walked over to join them.

"Oh, right. How can we help?" Shelly began.

"First, by understanding what in Cod's name is going on..." Three muttered, looking at Zero, before continuing, " I assume the information specialist has already come up with a brief and plan?"

Zero smiled.

"Of course, my dear."

Three roared, grabbing for Zero, who backstepped smoothly.

Zero then spent the next 30 minutes dodging Three, while Shelly and Eight tried to stop her from catching and... doing whatever she was swearing to do to their senior agent.

* * *

"Aha, ok, sorry, sorry," Zero laughed as Three glared daggers at him as Shelly and Eight held her down.

"Now, now, let's go over the plan, we are... perfectly on time, schedule wise," Zero noted as he checked the time.

Three growled from beneath the other two, before what Zero said registered.

_It seemed neither of the two other agents got it, but Zero had said they were on time... Which meant he planned this entire thing to work out the way it did. So he had triggered her on purpose, why? _

Three felt Zero looking at her, and she raised her head, and saw him smiling, grinning at her. _It was all according to plan. His plan._

_Think. Agent 3, think. Why? _

Three racked her mind, but couldn’t come to a single conclusion.

"Fine. I give," She huffed from beneath the other two, and they slowly began getting off her.

"Why? Why all this?" She directed to Zero, walking closer and lowering her voice as she brushed herself off.

She didn't like losing, but would have to bite her pride this time around. She really wanted to know why.

Zero cocked his head, tapping his beak for a moment, before stating, "Physical and positive inducing stimulus to distract a sorrowful or confused mind."

Three took a moment. _Oh, oh Cod. He had been factoring in Eight the entire time, having this entire incident to distract Eight._

And sure enough, Eight was panting besides Shelly from trying to catch her, and was sharing a grin with her as they had a little laugh.

"..." Three was silent. _Fine, she really lost this time around. _

"You win, genius," Three stated, before aiming a hard kick on Zero's shin the moment he began his smug grin.

"Gah!?!"

"Still, don't call me that."

"Yesh.. Yes..." Zero groaned as he clutched his leg in pain.

"Now, the plan?" Three looked down at Zero, and brushed off Shelly and Eight as they hurried over, "He's fine, deserved that."

"Nnn... Right. It's...10.56am... Got to get the door, Marina and Pearl are due about...." Zero began, checking the time once more, as the device on his wrist beeped.

"Ah. They are here, a tad earlier than expected," Zero noted with a sparkle in his eyes, even as he limped to the door.

Eight was gaping at him in confusion, and to be fair, Shelly and Three seemed to be in equal amounts of confusion.

A knock echoed through the room, and Zero smiled, before twisting the knob and opening the door.

"Marina. Pearl. Welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd again, quite a lot of things this chapter once more!
> 
> The pair of good friends, aka Three and Shelly, appear! Three is smart, ok? Not Zero level of smarts, but as a more senior agent, she's going to have quite abit of experience in reading situations.
> 
> Talking about Zero, well... I established he is an utter genius, right? So he always plans and has everything under control, not that things can't go wrong (like in Dark before the Dawn), but given the resources, he can accomplish quite a bit.
> 
> The whole 'My dear' thing is a reference to Fragments.
> 
> Also, I just realized it, but I absolutely love writing the interactions between Zero and Three. I don't know why, but they are just so fun to write. And just to make it absolutely crystal clear, there's never, NEVER, going to be any romance there. The age difference is just too big, and I don't want to encourage this types of relationships, so no, never. Friendship though, that's fine.
> 
> Next, I did tag that there's some comedy, right? So I hoped I delivered, slightly at least. It's not my forte, but I find myself often having Zero take the tail end of a joke. 
> 
> Finally, the cliffhanger (kind off?). Well, next chapter is going to be explanations at last, to clarify how everything came to be as such. So, look forward to it, I guess? And well, if you think Zero is TOO overpowered, remember he's not prefect either, read DbtD. Though, in a situation where wits are required as such, Zero is best suited here.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated and loved. I would reply to every comment when I can.
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


	5. Resolution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

"Well then, if you all would allow me, I would proceed to update everyone on the situation as it is," Zero began, addressing the party within his lab.

Murmurs were exchanged, before those present all gave a collective nod.

Zero grinned, and gave a bow.

"Around 2200hrs yesterday, Eight left the premises of the Houzuki mansion. She approached Captain Cuttlefish, who redirected her to myself, around 0100hrs today. I estimate Eight's absence was discovered by Marina and Pearl around 0630hrs today, and they made the announcement to Eight on the news around 0800hrs after the regular stage rotations. Eight awoke around 0900hrs, and I provided for her breakfast, along with an update on the situation. Three and Shelly arrived around 0945hrs, when Eight didn't show up at their appointed meeting time of 0900hrs. Marina and Pearl left work around 1030hrs, and arrived here at the lab just a bit ago."

Zero finished smoothly, taking a breath, before asking, "Any questions? "

Silence was all around, as everyone present processed the information.

Zero watched them, careful to keep his expression level. It was a lot of information to take in, and he had presented it properly, but in a giant chuck. It should be hard for anyone to properly understand the contents, only to care about the end result. _And that was on purpose,_ he silently hoped no one asked any questions.

"Agent 0... I... we cannot thank you enough for taking care of Eight, truly. Thank you," Pearl began, as she and Marina bowed deeply to the agent in question as one.

_Ah, good._ Zero turned to face them, and assured them it was no bother.

Exactly as predicted, Marina was the biggest threat to seeing through him, but she was too overcome with emotion and concern for Eight to think about anything else.

Then Three opened her beak.

"Zero. How did Marina and Pearl manage to leave work early after the stint they pulled?" Three asked, voice cutting through the air.

Zero's hearts flipped. _Shit. Of all squids, Three, it had to be Three. Dammit._

"Ah... About that... I may havepulledsomestringsahahahaha...." Zero began, speeding up and mincing his words as he avoided the gaze of everyone in the room.

"..." Collective silence ensured, as the occupants now all directed their attention on him.

Zero sighed, and hung his head. _Well, so much for that._

"Fine, fine. I bought over 50% of the shares held by Inkopolis news, which gave me quite a bit of influence as the major shareholder. That, and I transferred a sizeable amount of credits to Off the Hook's direct manager," Zero paused, and gestured towards said idols in question, before proceeding, "Which led to Off the Hook getting bailed out of their earlier announcement gimmick and getting the day off early."

"..."

"So, you're our... boss now?" Marina ventured.

"More or less, yeah."

"..." Shocked silence filled the room.

"Th..that doesn't make sense.... We're valued at millions of credits... Even 50% of the shares would cost...." Pearl was mumbling, a frown set on her face in utter confusion.

"I don't see the issue?" Zero smirked, as he tiled his head slightly to the side.

"Well, nonetheless, let's not concentrate on the smaller details. Now, I do believe, we have more... pressing matters to take care off," Zero began, turning his head towards Eight.

Pearl and Marina followed his gaze.

"Oh," They chorused as one.

"... Hi..." Eight meekly waved, embarrassed now that she was the subject of attention.

"Eight... we... Eight..." Marina and Pearl seemed to each take turns to stammer out a single word, alternating between looking for the briefest of moments at Eight, the floor, each other…

Zero looked at the trio for a moment. _Good, time to execute the next phrase..._

"Hmm. Agents, if you don't mind, how about we give them some privacy? If you would," Zero interrupted, before turning slightly and pointing to a door that led to another part of his lab.

"Ah.. Sure!" Chatters of agreement were exchanged, with Zero, Three and Shelly vacating the room quickly.

"Have a nice chat," Zero directed at the three awkward standing guests, parting with those words, before closing the door with a click.

* * *

"... Eight." Pearl began first. _It was their duty to begin first, it was their mistake, after all._

"Hiiii... Yes?!" Eight gave a little start, squeaking in reply.

Pearl looked at Marina, and both shared a frown of concern.

Then as one, they bowed deeply at the waist to Eight.

"We are sorry. We were too condescending to you. We take full responsibility, and apologise as such."

Eight watched them mutely, as they continued.

"We won't ask you to be with us anymore. You can leave if you want... just... just be safe."

A sob sounded through the mostly empty room.

Both raised their heads, and saw Eight.

Eight was still standing in the same place, with quiet sobs shaking through her small frame.

Slowly, she raised her head, and met their gaze, even as more tears welled up and broke free of the confines of her eyes.

"I... don't deserve.. this... t.. the one who should be sss....sorry is me.. me..." Eight was forcing the words out, breath hitching and hiccupping as she did.

"Please... please... I'm sorry too..."

And once more, just like before, the three embraced. It was slow, then hands clasped and hugged, before the three once more were in a tight huddle.

* * *

"Aww, that's cute. Look, they made up," Zero commented, pointing to the screen showing everything that had happened in the room.

"... Ah... That's good?" Shelly said nervously, eyeing her companion.

"..." Three was silent, but it was fairly obvious she was on the edge. Her fangs were bared, beak clenched tightly and fists formed and shaking.

"... Why don't you shut that off, Zero? It's all good now, right?" Shelly directed to the older agent, as her eyes darted rapidly on ways to escape the place.

"Hmm...? Sure?"

Zero tapped at the screen, causing it to black out.

Shelly mentally heaved a sigh of relief. _It seemed Zero had meant no ill will, but boy, was he insensitive, spying on others like that and all. _

_Wait._ A terrible thought hit her. _What if Zero had ever observed her in such moments as well? Moments she rather never see the light of day._

_Oh Cod. What about that time when she... And the other time when... _

Shelly clutched her head, dissolving into muttering as she contemplated her life.

Three watched her out of the corner of her eye. But her primary target of attention was Zero.

She knew he truly meant no ill will by observing the three in the other room, and it was in his nature to be informed of everything happening, _but still..._

She blew out a breath, desperately keeping her anger within.

She would never, never understand the thoughts that ran through that mind.

_Think. Think of something else. _

_Eight. Eight had made up with Marina and Pearl. That was good, for Marina’s and Pearl’s sake. If they had hurt Eight... Three would ensure that.... Geh. Nonono. Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. _

Three rapidly diverted her attention once more, trying to keep her inner bloodthirstiness from leaking out.

_Happy thoughts, right. _

* * *

"Right... So, thanks again..." Eight smiled and waved goodbye to Zero, as she prepared to leave.

"Mm, certainly," Zero drawled as he leaned against the side of the entrance to his lab.

_Everything was settled._ Eight had made up with Marina and Pearl, and they would settle something out among themselves. Eight would stay with the idols for a week or so more, while she made actual preparations to move out officially.

Three and Shelly were leaving too, more or less satisfied that Eight was ok.

And now, he sent them off, watching as they chattered amid themselves a bit, before heading off.

"..." Zero mused in thought, as he turned to return to his lab.

_In the end, his distraction was successful. All it needed as one careless move from someone to swipe across the monitor's screen... and the device would come out of sleep mode, displaying its contents. _

He had almost forgotten he didn't fully shut down the system the night before, and had acted as he did as such.

Eight, Pearl and Marina in one room, where they would concentrate on each other, while the touchier and fidget prone Three and Shelly were separated to another room.

_He was overreacting, overthinking it all, nothing would had happened, after all. _

_Perhaps,_ Zero thought as he sighed, and glided over to the monitor in question, _but one can never be too sure. _

Zero tapped at the screen, and the device sparked to life.

_Indeed, one can never be too sure... He would not make that particular mistake again... Never. _

"Isn't that right? My... dear," Zero breathed as he looked at the blue tentacled inkling displayed on the screen.

He touched the screen, and a soft smile crossed his face.

"You should be here, see how everyone has grown, see how... I have grown..."

His fingers scrapped the surface of the screen, as they closed into a loose fist.

His gaze softened, red lit eyes glancing over the figure displayed in the picture.

"Celine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a name drop at last. Readers from my previous works would have encountered this 'Celine' before already, but references where sparse, and all over the place. 
> 
> But now, I'm finally introducing Celine proper to my main series. It's time, Zero's backstory at last. I don't know how popular or well received it would be, but it's something I wanted to write for a long time already. And, well, end of the day, I got to write what I want to write. 
> 
> But well, unto this last chapter of Changes. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to write a proper fluffy resolution to the angst. So yea, it may seem a little lacking, sorry. 
> 
> Eight, Marina and Pearl are all good people, so given the right opportunity, they are just going to make up. I... Just... Can't think of any of them (esp Eight) ever holding a grudge in the first place. 
> 
> I really ended up having Zero do quite alot this fic, cause well, he's my OC. And I needed him to have some impact, since I planned on having the work end with this reveal (related to Zero). 
> 
> So yea, Zero IS filthy rich. Two things in Inkopolis makes the dough, music and turf war. Having a cut from the sales of your invention from the turf warring crowd is going to make some credits. Though that's not the only source of income, but a story for another day... Haha. 
> 
> Well, anyways, thanks to all the readers who read this work to its end! Thanks for all the support, I hope you enjoyed the ride! Feedback is always loved and appreciated, I would reply to every comment when I can. 
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


End file.
